Patrol With a Twist
by Shadow-StrikeRaven
Summary: A short, One-off reveal fic, but not in the usual sense. As in it's Leon who discovers Merlin's secret- alongside Gwaine of course- as he protects them from something that could only be described as ludicrous... Will Leon keep Merlin's secret from Arthur? And just how strong are the bonds between the knights and Merlin? Request for jessica.k.peck.9.


**Uploaded for jessica. .9, to say thanks for her encouragement and support on my most recent fic :D**

**Just a short one-off. Because no-one ever gives Leon enough credit :D  
Enjoy!**

* * *

Leon sighed, stifling a yawn. There were few things he hated more than night patrol. For example… Gwaine?  
So on night patrol _with_ Gwaine?  
Let's just say that Leon couldn't wait to end their shift.  
Approaching footsteps from behind them had him resting his hand on his sword hilt, but as a gangly, lanky, raven-haired figure rounded the corner, he relaxed and smiled.  
Thank god. Maybe Merlin could shut Gwaine up…  
Arthur's manservant- and, though he would never admit it, friend- jogged up, a huge grin on his face. As he got closer, Leon noticed that he was holding a couple of steaming mugs.  
Accepting one, he realised it was warm cider, and gave the young man a warm smile.  
"Thanks Merlin… But what are you doing out this late…?"  
"Couldn't sleep..." Then he shrugged, his trademark grin splitting his face, "And I remembered that you were on patrol with Gwaine tonight, so decided to give you a hand with the whole… Gwaine thing…"  
Leon laughed at the indignant expression on the other knights face as he accepted the other mug,  
"Yeah… I could do with it… You have a way to shut him up?"  
Gwaine snorted, and Merlin looked at Leon, incredulous,  
"You _are_ joking… right? This is Gwaine we're talking about… You know, Sir 'Drunk six nights out of every seven'?"  
Leon nodded, shrugging.  
"Fair enough… Can you at least get him to talk to _you?_ I've had enough drunken bar stories to last me a decade…"  
Merlin gave a dramatic shudder,  
"He told you the 'Catelyn' story yet…?"  
"… No…?"  
"You lucky git…"  
Merlin head over to Gwaine, who started talking to him, animatedly, seeming not to see the glare that Merlin shot at Leon, and the silent 'You owe me' in his gaze.

Leon settled back, against a stack of barrels, and regarded the young man, thoughtfully.  
Merlin was… different.  
Ever since he had come to Camelot, about four years ago, the entire city seemed to have changed. Most noticeable of the changes was that which had happened to Arthur. It seemed that everyone but the prince regent himself had noticed the changes... then again, maybe he was just in denial that a servant could have such an impact on his life. Either way, Arthur was more… Arthur-like than he had been since he was a child.  
It wasn't just Arthur. Many of the knights had lightened up considerably since the young man's arrival, soon overcoming Merlin's disrespectful nature as they realised that it was actually good for them.  
Watching the daily banter between the prince and his manservant had become a source of amusement for virtually the whole of the city, and their small verbal sparring matches had long since become a source of inspiration for the younger generations of the city, who had taken to calling people dollop-heads.  
Leon had to admit, it was amusing.  
But then there was everything else.  
Merlin, the clumsy young man that could barely hold a sword, or rather, could but didn't like to, would ride into fights and battles and skirmishes with armed and armoured knights, in nothing but a thin jacket and leggings, but could miraculously escape unscathed.  
Then the fact that, around him, a lot of strange things seemed to happen.  
Falling branches knocking out enemies. Flying spears… flying daggers… misdirected weapons… strange rock-falls… the list went on.  
But Leon refused to think too much on that. If he did, the only conclusion he could come to was one that would most likely get the younger man killed…  
So he just ignored the ridiculous things that happened, much like he was sure some of the more observant knights were. Most likely because of the strange sense of loyalty they felt they owed to the man.  
Even if it was un-credited.  
What Leon couldn't know was that tonight would be a tipping point for all of them.

He had just drained his mug, placing it on a nearby barrel, and had started to walk over to Gwaine and Merlin, who were still chatting, when something burst from the shadows and knocked him to the floor.  
He rolled over in time to avoid another hit, and shot to his feet, pulling out his sword and finding himself face to face with one of the most ridiculous looking things he had ever seen.  
Head of a bear, body of a wyvern, scorpion's tail, hooves for feet and huge wings.  
Ridiculous maybe, but obviously deadly.  
However, after a few failed attempts by him and Gwaine to kill the creature, it became apparent that conventional weapons had no effect on the damn thing.  
Leon found himself wishing for one of those miraculous events that would solve a problem that they seemed doomed against.  
Anytime soon…  
And it came.  
Just not as subtle as Leon had expected.  
A huge explosion ripped through the abandoned street, blasting at the creature and causing it to howl in pain before being ripped apart in a huge black cloud.  
Leon turned to Merlin, knowing that he was the one responsible, and gasped.  
The young man's normally blue eyes were blazing gold.  
It faded within a second, but left Leon with no doubts as to what he had seen.  
Leaving a darkened street, an unconscious Gwaine and a scared looking Merlin.  
Obviously panicked, the young man spoke up.

"Leon… Listen, I would never hurt Camelot… any of you…"  
"I know."  
Merlin shut up and stared at him,  
"What?"  
"I know you wouldn't attack Camelot. Heck, if I'm right, you've saved the kingdom and everyone in it more times than I care to think about…"  
"Well-well I…"  
"Had nothing to do with this. A lucky stroke on mine and Gwaine's part caused the beasts destruction… as well as a very convenient pile of tumbling crates. Isn't that right Merlin?"  
"I… You won't tell Arthur?"  
Leon sighed,  
"You're as loyal to Arthur and Camelot as any of the knights. I know that you are probably the only reason that Arthur is still alive. If the best way to protect him is to keep your secret, then that's what I'm going to do."  
Merlin blinked a couple of times, then gave him a tentative grin.  
"Thank you."  
"Actually, I think I should be thanking you…"  
"For what? I just stood here… Casually observing as you destroyed another threat to Camelot…"  
His grin widened and Leon grinned too.  
"Exactly…"

They were both cut off as Gwaine groaned and sat up, rubbing his head.  
Then he looked between them, his eyes resting on Merlin.  
"You have magic?" He gave a huge grin and cracked his knuckles. "I knew it… This is going to be great…"  
As Leon and Merlin attempted to show him the importance of keeping Merlin's secret, -to which he replied that he wasn't a total idiot and that he knew how to keep his mouth shut- Leon felt himself sighing, inwardly.  
The next few months were sure to be interesting.  
Resolving to keep an eye on the raven-haired warlock, he helped hoist Gwaine to his feet and haul him up to the castle, letting Elyan and Bedivere take over their patrol.  
And he grinned.  
Having a powerful sorcerer on their side?  
More to the point, said powerful sorcerer was _Mer_lin?  
Gwaine was right.  
This was going to be great…

* * *

**Okay, Hopefuly this wasn't too OOC... But please review and let me know :)**

**Raven xx**


End file.
